


We Move Like the Ocean

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance reincarnates for the 299th time and finds Keith in this new world, but a part of Lance wonders when will everything end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Move Like the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by [Bad Suns - We Move Like The Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW47_D8zGW0) video and somehow, it went a bit too deep :'(.
> 
> I've written this in an entire day so please disregard any mistakes and enjoy. And I'll just go in my corner now.

Lance opened his eyes and scanned around to find himself in his room again. Posters and figures along his white walls and table top. His laptop sitting on the corner desk, his music player connected to a MP3 stereo dock, and a mess of clothes lying around in an almost mountain-like pile. To his left, textbooks stacked high next to his book bag and the cycle repeated. He was eighteen years old again.

And again, he knew what he had to do. He was a boy with a mission and that was to find Keith in this life.

 

-

 

During his entire life, living through 298 reincarnations, Keith was always in the same town but it was only the matter of finding him. So Lance walked out of his apartment and down the streets. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four, he counted and continued. He saw how his world was still similar in a way. Small shops here and there, their names come and go, and it was all familiar to him. The kind of peace he enjoyed. It wasn’t futuristic like those science fiction movies but one day it will. It had happened before his death in life #8.

Walking through the busy streets of a Saturday morning, Lance found himself at the local park. He wasn’t sure why but it felt like a tug, a small push that this world was telling him to go. And maybe, that was all it took.

With one glance at the lake, Lance spotted that hair style anywhere and that glowing face looking intensely at the sketch book in front of him as his right hand moved along the paper.

Ah. An artist. That was different. Thankful that Keith wasn't fighting against the Galra in their first life.

Lance smiled and walked over. There was hope. Again.

 

 

 

-

 

He started with a nervous greeting, unsure if Keith would be receptive of him but Keith gave him a polite 'hello' back. That was a start. Lance asked if he can sit and Keith answered with a 'yes', that he didn't mind the company. This was going well. Their conversation began slowly with exchanging names, and Lance asking about Keith's hobby. He told Lance how he came here every day to draw, how he found it relaxing to spend hours doing what he loved the most.

_“Yeah? Tell me more about it if you, uh, don't mind."_

_Lance saw the small sparks in Keith's eyes.“Not a problem. If you get bored, let me know."_

That was the beginning between them. They ended up talking for hours, everything and anything, it was good to laugh again. Keith even showed Lance his other sketches, an arrangement of small flowers he had seen in the park to birds and quick drawings of the people he saw passing by. His latest one was the lake itself, trying to capture the beauty of it while Lance continued to listen, watching Keith's lips move and his eyes expressing delight and passion. Seeing Keith like this made his heart fluttered once more.

Keith was talented. He always was.

 

-

 

Lance saw the sunset, the day was coming to an end. He put on his brave face and sucked some air into his lungs. He didn’t want Keith to leave.

_“Can I see you again?”_

Keith smiled.

_“I would like that.”_

 

 

 

-

 

They met again at a coffee shop and again on their first date to a museum. Their second at the movies and third at an amusement park before heading back to the lake. At the end of that night when Lance walked Keith back to his apartment, that was when they had their first kiss.

An ignition that sparked in Lance’s heart.

He will always love him, no matter what world he was put in.

 

 

 

-

 

His first life was shit when he died in space. Kind of sucked when your body couldn’t move and you were bleeding out as Keith tried to pull you into his lion. He couldn't bear to watch Keith cry, to see him distraught and those glassy eyes full of pain. Lance hated himself for fucking up and cursed himself for breaking his promise, that they were going back home together.

He didn’t want Keith to go through that again.

Then there was his previous life before #299, where a world was already covered in ashes. Earth was dying and the human face fought for survival, igniting chaos everywhere. The only person you can only trust was yourself.

But when Lance pointed the gun at Keith, refusing to shoot him at point blank. He couldn’t do it or utter Keith's name.

Because Keith shot him first.

There was life #129. He was married and they adopted a girl and two boys. Three of them grew up and he never could be anymore happier. It was perfect. He had a life with Keith and he didn’t mind growing old until they saw the last sunset together.

Opposite of life #129 was #56 where they became Zarkon’s prisoners. All of his friends were captured and they never saw freedom again.

#72 was advancing the human race by finding another sustainable planet like Earth. Both Lance and Keith were chosen to lead two teams to search for them but the mission ended in a failure.

But then there was #222 where Zarkon’s troops invaded Earth and #231 where Keith already had a fiancé and he cursed at the world for being alone.

In the end, his first life will always be his favorite though. His Keith was always the hot-headed one and never listened to any word he said. They fought and bickered like children because Keith always wanted to be right, and it was funny after a while because Lance also found him to be brave and honest, his heart never wavered when he believed in something strongly. The way he smiled and looked at him like he was his everything, Lance felt the same too.

And when he finally told Keith how his hair was stupid and his face was stupid too, how everything about him was stupid and lovable, Keith laughed at him and told him that he was an all-around idiot and a lovable guy too. Lance pretty much died at that point but it worked out in the end.

 

 

 

-

 

Life #299.

Weeks turned to months and seasons changed until they were a year, and then another year older. Time continued to tick.

They were happy.

 

 

 

-

 

Then Lance started noticing the different paths and how they converged and expanded, where the possibilities were endless.

Maybe it was how he was seeing the world again for what it was. That this outcome will end like #129 or #6. Or the possible #24 or #291 if Lance didn’t die from being sick. He kept a log to himself, small recordings on his phone, all labeled differently with each story to tell. Which one will it end up this time?

 

 

 

-

 

Six years later, they married and Lance wondered if this life was already set and maybe, just maybe this was his final life. The miraculous life #299 was a lucky number, right?

Would a greater entity stop his reincarnations and simply let him die one day? Give him the peace he wanted or was he doomed in this never ending cycle.

He mused. What would his Keith say from his first life? That he should keep on living because there will be always someone out there who will miss him? That if he died then that person will be sad and it was unfair to leave?

Perhaps.

 

 

 

-

 

_“Keith, what if I told you that there’s another world out there where we fought against aliens and I died in your arms?”_

_“The hell, Lance? That’s not a cool story for tonight.”_

_“I’m serious, just go along with it. Please?”_

_“Oh fine. Then I would think it’s a cool ass story that we’re kicking butt together but you dying? That’s impossible.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’d save you.”_

 

 

 

-

 

There was nothing but darkness as Lance laid on his bed, his eyes stared at the ceiling while the fan above spun in slow motion. What went wrong between them? He saw the bed clock on his table, the red numbers reading 2:50 a.m.

Keith wasn’t coming back.

Why?

Oh. Right.

The loud shouts back and forth, the seething anger he saw in Keith’s eyes as he slapped Lance across the face.

_“I’m not him! I’ll never be him… so why don’t you fuck off and die!"_

He ran out the door and Lance never ran after him.

Keith wasn’t supposed to find his cellphone but when you walk away from it for a little bit, you can't help but become a tad bit curious on what really was buried in there. Harmless fun. Probably wanted to find some embarrassing photos too.

It was all Lance’s fault; he shouldn’t have brought it up in their relationship. How that story wasn’t just a story but a real one because he lived through it and died in Keith's arms. He was a fool thinking that after 298 reincarnations, he would bury his feelings but it wasn’t that easy. Nothing ever was. 

 

 

 

-

 

The next day, Keith didn’t come back. The day after, Lance was alone in their home and found it unsettling. A part of himself felt cut off from the world where everything crumbled and the motions came to a stop. Keith wouldn't leave him, he'll come back no matter what, Lance repeatedly said to himself. He believed in him but when a week passed and no sign of Keith, Lance started to worry. He got anxious and called Keith’s cell for the millionth time but no answer.

He knew a world without Keith wasn’t worth living.

His legs bolted out of his room, down the stairs, but when he was about to open the door, there was a click and a turn of a knob. Lance stood still as the door opened, revealing a disheveled Keith in front of him. The heavy rain was pouring outside and Keith, tired and completely soaked through his clothes, managed to utter in a shivery breath.

_“S-Sorry.”_

With no energy left, Keith fell into Lance’s arms and passed out. The world must've granted Lance's wish and he silently thank whoever brought Keith back to him. Lance took him inside and dried him down, but he got sick eventually. Lance did everything he could to make sure he recovered. During the time, Keith was in and out, uttering apologies at Lance, for being a fool and telling him to die when all he really wanted was to understand who his husband was.

_“You’re right. I should’ve told you the truth but you’d never believe me. It’s a bit crazy, a little too crazy to deal with and it's not a fun story too.”_

But Keith disagreed.

_“Isn’t the married life all about adventures and discovering new things? Well, I want to know more about you.”_

And the truth was said. Lance told Keith from the very start about his life with the Keith he knew and the war against the Galra Empire that reigned for 10,000 years and how he died to find himself in another world with his memories intact.

For some reason, the world hated him and he was spent reincarnating into different worlds when he died but he always found Keith and loved him no differently than the Keith he was married to.

But it all ended when he felt an immense pain in his chest as if someone ripped his heart out and crushed it in its hand because that was what Lance felt. It hurt so much and his entire body started to rack in spasms on the floor while Keith screamed his name over and over. No words escaped his mouth but god, Lance wanted to apologize for upsetting Keith in this life. He failed again and the excruciating pain swallowed him whole while Keith can only watch in horror.

Lance shakily held his hand to his lover’s face and tried to put on a smile, the one where Keith will always remember him by, before his eyes slowly closed. His hand fell limp in Keith’s arms.

 

 

 

-

 

Blue eyes shot wide open and he screamed into a world of empty white.

“Wh-What?” Lance scrambled up, looking around in a circle but everything was bright and devoid of color. He rubbed his eyes to make sure but nothing changed. “Hello?!” Where was he? The afterlife? Heaven?

Then he saw a great tree in the distance, tall and imposing with its leafless branches stretching across the entire sky like an umbrella and a patch of green surrounding it. He walked over and stepped on the grass, feeling a bit of thrumming underneath his soles. The ringing disappeared soon after and he saw himself the only living human being here.

“Alright, I’ll play your game,” Lance said. Maybe someone will hear him and bring him back so he can find Keith again because life #299 was not how he wanted to end. Not at all and it angered him because he knew he messed up. This never happened until now and it must’ve been what he said to Keith.

He told the truth. Great. If that was the case, then fine. He sat down with his back against the bark, staring into the distance while the silence lured him to slumber. He shut his eyes and hoped by the time he woke up; his new life will begin.

 

 

 

-

 

He was floating in space, his entire body pressed along the black sea of stars. His palm scooped the dark liquid and it was space itself. Cold. Very cold. The ooze fell between his fingers, leaving no trace of stars. They all returned to the sea. Nothing around him but darkness. No planets or ships. No life except him.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Lance!”

“ _Lance!_ ”

Lance opened his eyes again and found Keith staring down at him. “Hey there. Did you have a nice dream?”

“Keith?” Lance was about to stand but Keith gently pushed him down and he settled next to Lance’s left. “Wait a second, I don’t get it. Why are you...?” What was he doing here?

“What is it?”

“You’re here and I’m here. What’s going on?” Lance asked warily. He was scared and he had every right to be, but Keith looked at him patiently, without any rush necessary. Keith touched his arm and kept it there.

“Well, what do you think happened?”

“I died.” Lance nodded at that, his hand reached for Keith's own and it felt alive. “Because I did something I wasn’t supposed to.”

“Smart. You did. You told the truth and apparently _they_ didn’t approve of that,” answered Keith.

“Who’s they?”

A shrug. “Whoever is running the show, I guess.”

“That’s fantastic, really great." Lance groaned in annoyance before looking at Keith, trying to understand his place here. "So, why are you here?”

Keith’s expression softened. “It’s been a long time, Lance. I’m here to bring you home.”

“Home? You mean before I died? That would be nice, I kind of messed up there.”

Keith shook his head. “Not to that world but to a different place.” He paused. “Hm, the question you should be asking..."

"What question?"

"Which Keith am I?”

Lance froze in place and stared at him, mouth agape widely. It couldn’t be, there was no way. How was that possible? “ _Keith?_ ”

His heart sped up, his lips couldn't form real words while Keith lowered his head and smiled.

“Hey, cargo pilot.”

“Oh fuck,” Lance gasped and wrapped his arms around Keith, his face buried into Keith’s shoulder as he cried. “You’re here, oh god. It’s really you, isn’t it? Please, please, please tell me this isn’t a dream. You're real, you're...” He could feel Keith's pulse against his skin and it was amazing. More tears streamed down his face and Keith held him tightly against him, stroking Lance’s hair. “I’m sorry for everything. Sorry for leaving you alone. I never wanted to die...”

“Ssh, it’s okay. I’m right here, Lance. We're not alone anymore and that's all that matters,” Keith whispered and held Lance for a long time.

 

 

 

-

 

Time was irrelevant in this place and the splash of baby blue overrun the areas of white until this world became an ocean with the sun shining on them. The water was calm and clear, enough to see your reflection clearly like a mirror. The tree behind Lance blossomed into a delicate pink as the gentle breeze swayed the soft petals until they landed on the surface of the water.

Lance took off his shoes and walked to the edge of the land, soaking his feet into the cool sea while Keith sat back under the tree because he wasn’t in the mood to get wet until Lance was kicking some water at him.

“Better get your ass in here! The water is great!”

“Maybe I don't want to.” Keith crossed his arms. His face fell when Lance got out of the water, wearing a huge grin.

“I have an idea.” Lance rolled up his shirt.

“I swear, Lance. If you-HEY!” Lance picked him up with one hoist over a shoulder and thrown into the water before he joined in. They both got each other soaked.

 

 

 

-

 

The sun died out. The waters disappeared from a brilliant crystal blue to simple darkness, and only them standing under a midnight sky like the one in his dream. The tree behind them became rotten from the roots up as if a plague struck it, leaving a trail of splits and cracks. So damaged and irremovable. Lance eyed at Keith and somehow he just knew that this was going to end.

“Can we stay here like this forever? This place seemed pretty nice at first though I wished we had a small house. Maybe adopt some kids too while we’re at it. You know we did that before? You hated changing Hunk’s diapers.” Lance grinned at the thought and Keith replied with a chuckle.

“Hunk, huh?” Almost nostalgic. “That must’ve been quite a life there. Maybe we could’ve if we were back on Earth.”

“If only,” Lance paused and held Keith’s hand in reassurance. “We’re not going back, are we?”

“No.”

“I’m not going to see my 300th life, am I?”

“No.”

“Am I going to die?”

Keith frowned. “Don’t say it like that.”

“I’m going somewhere though.”

A nod.

“And you’re not going to tell me where?”

“I can’t.” Keith bit his bottom lip, a painful expression he tried to hide but Lance saw it, his own face faltered.

“Will I see you again?” Lance finally asked.

Keith looked up, the subtle trembled in his shoulders. He shook his head. Lance understood and didn't press.

“Well, for what it’s worth,” Lance bumped his forehead against Keith. “I fell in love with every part of you and I won’t ever forget that, y’know? Because wherever I’m going, you’ll be always with me. I'm not going to be alone,” Lance pointed at his own heart. “I know it’s a little cheesy but it’s the truth.”

He stifled the small crack in his voice

“And you’re always with me too,” Keith whispered, holding Lance’s face to keep him steady but Lance was almost losing it. “Hey, hey. It’ll be okay. Look at me.”

“I don’t want to go.”

"I know.

"I still have to make things right again."

“No, you already did so much and gave it your all. It's enough.”

“But not for you.”

“Lance, I was happy. It was all I wanted, you did enough." Keith wiped a falling tear from Lance's face and leaned in.

They kissed for the last time.

 

 

 

-

 

_Only a year old among the cosmos, he was the brightest boy in the blackest of nights._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
